1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and corresponding method for selectively setting a service for data communication therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc. However, the user has no input on what type of a quality of service is used with data communication performed by the mobile terminal.